Let Me Hold Your Hand
by Kyle Haddock
Summary: El verano inicia y con ello la oportunidad de volver a experimentar emociones, sentimientos y romances, a no ser que tu pasado te atormente. CREEK y otras parejas.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: South Park ni sus personajes me pertenecen.  
Craig tiene 17 años y Tweek 16.**

 **…**

 _Capítulo 1 ''_ _Awkward Conversations_ _''_ _  
_

Las vacaciones por fin habían comenzado y yo me encontraba limpiando el mostrador de la cafetería de mis padres y preparando todo para recibir a los clientes. Cada verano era siempre igual, pero no tenía nada de qué quejarme a decir verdad me encantaba trabajar aquí a pesar de mi temor a que alguna máquina de café cobrara vida y comenzara a esclavizarnos.  
Todo estaba reluciente y listo, me dirigí a colocar el letrero que indica que nuestro establecimiento ya estaba abierto y fue ahí cuando lo vi.

Justo en frente habían abierto una tienda de música y en ella se encontraba atendiendo un chico alto y de cabello negro, me sonroje de inmediato ya que era bastante apuesto pero lo que más me llamo la atención fue ese chullo que estaba usando ¿no tendrá calor? South Park es un pueblo en el que todos estamos acostumbrados a sus bajas temperaturas, pero era pleno verano y aún así debía ser algo molesto portar ropa de invierno.

Las horas pasaban y yo no paraba de observar a ese chico, era hipnótico y muy adictivo ¡incluso más que el café! Unos clientes me interrumpen de mi actividad y yo me dispongo a atenderlos, les doy sus bebidas a la pareja y volteo hacia la ventana y… ¡OH POR DIOS! ¡ME ESTA VIENDO Y CRUZAMOS MIRADAS! Cubro mi rostro avergonzado con ambas manos y comienzo a temblar, estoy seguro de que ahora piensa que soy un loco acosador. Lentamente bajo mis manos y lo que observo no es una mueca de asco ni de disgusto, sino una sonrisa, la sonrisa más cálida que haya visto en mi vida, mi cuerpo dejo de temblar y note como ahora movía su mano en señal de saludo el cual correspondí tímidamente.

Pasaban los días y era la misma rutina, nos mirábamos fijamente el uno al otro desde la distancia y nos saludábamos, pero todo cambio aquel día…

Yo estaba por llegar a cubrir mi turno y noté que la tienda en la que aquel chico trabajaba estaba cerrada y eso me causo cierta sensación de… ¿tristeza? Demonios, no soportaba la idea de haberme enamorado de un completo extraño. Cuando entre por la puerta no podía creer lo que veía.

El responsable de mis noches en vela estaba en frente de mi madre manteniendo una conversación, me acerque para evitar que ella dijera algo que pudiera avergonzarme, después de todo mis padres saben que soy homosexual pero no por ello deben decírselo a cualquiera por más atractivo que sea.

\- H-hola mamá.- Saludé tratando de calmarme.

Hola cariño, él es Craig y trabaja en la tienda de en frente, te estaba esperando.- No pude evitar ruborizarme al escuchar eso, esto debía ser un sueño.- Así que tomen siento y enseguida les llevo café.- Decía mi progenitora con una gran sonrisa.

Craig se dirigió hacia una mesa junto a una ventana y yo lo seguí, no podía con la presión, me encomendaba a todos los dioses existentes para que evitaran uno de mis ataques de pánico.

\- Hola Tweek.- Una voz profunda me interrumpió de mis pensamientos  
\- GAH! ¿C-como sabes mi ngh nombre?- Interrogué aún en shock.  
\- Tu mamá me lo dijo.- Respondió como si nada.  
\- Lo siento si te hizo sentir incomodo.- Dije tratando de sonar normal.  
\- Descuida yo comprendo, pero es que tenía tantas ganas de conocerte… eres aún más lindo de cerca.- Dijo Craig mientras no despegaba sus ojos azules de mí y yo hacía lo mismo, ahora podía apreciarlo más detalladamente.  
\- Yo podría decir lo mismo de ti.- Susurre pero por la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro pude deducir que lo escucho.  
\- En fin, ¿quieres tener una cita conmigo Tweek?- Casi me caigo de mi asiento al escuchar eso, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

… ****

 **Hola, ¿Qué tal? Sí lo sé, no tengo el perdón de nadie al abandonar fanfiction por largo un tiempo, si no me equivoco poco más de un año.  
Así que a una semana de iniciar el semestre decidí por volver a las andadas y al sentir algo de inspiración salió esto (que a decir verdad no me convenció del todo pero en los siguientes capítulos espero mejorarlo y hacerlo más largo).  
¡Abrazos, dulces y chocolates para todos!  
**


	2. Life Goes On

_Capitulo 2 ''Life Goes On''  
_

\- ¿Disculpa? - Pregunto el confundido rubio. Si bien, cuando lo vio por primera vez sintió atracción inmediata o como lo llaman las chicas ''amor a primera vista'', pero tener una cita con alguien que apenas sabes su nombre es algo muy precipitado.

\- Te pregunte si quieres salir conmigo - Respondió el mayor con seriedad y voz monótona lo cual hacia que las piernas de Tweek comenzaran a temblar.

\- P-pues yo…

\- Mira, no tienes que darme la respuesta justo ahora- Interrumpió rápidamente el más alto - Volveré más tarde – Y acto seguida salió del establecimiento dejando al de ojos verdes petrificado en su lugar. No había pasado mucho tiempo después de aquella noche en la cual le habían roto el corazón y era demasiado pronto como para tratar de formar otra relación después de haber terminado una, además le temía a la posibilidad de que sucediera de nuevo. 

En ese momento el sonido de la campanilla de la puerta interrumpe sus pensamientos y lo hace dar un saltito, dirige su vista hacia la puerta para ver quien había entrado.

\- Lo siento por llegar tarde Twinkie, pero quería despedirme de Karen antes de que se fuera a su campamento de verano – Se disculpó un chico de cabellera rubia y alto que vestía jeans negros con una camisa naranja y una chaqueta de mezclilla por arriba, se trataba de nada más y nada menos que Kenneth ''Kenny'' McCormick, uno de los chicos más populares de todo el pueblo. Comenzó a trabajar en Tweek Bros desde hace unos meses para ayudar a su hermano mayor en sacar adelante a su hermanita y darle un mejor futuro.

\- Descuida, no hay problema – Dijo con la mirada perdida en su taza de café.

\- ¿Por qué estas tan distraído? – Interrogo Kenny mientras se colocaba un delantal - ¿Acaso Cupido te tiro un flechazo del amor? – Canturreaba mientas le abrazaba por detrás.

\- ¡Gah! ¡N-nada de eso! – Exclamo sobresaltado y con un color carmín en su rostro.

\- Oye tranquilo, sólo bromeaba – Se excuso mientras soltaba al hijo de sus jefes.

\- Lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte Kenny.

\- Fue mi culpa, así que me lo merecía – Admitió encogiéndose de hombros al mismo tiempo que pasaba del otro lado del mostrador – Pero si algo te sucede no dudes en contármelo ¿sí?

\- De acuerdo – Asintió mientras se colocaba a un lado de su amigo

\- Por cierto Tweek, escuche que ''él'' fue trasladado a la preparatoria de North Park e incluso vivirá allá, así que podrás regresar a la escuela en este semestre.

\- E-eso sería genial – Dijo el menor mientras acomodaba unos vasos.

Había dejado de asistir a clases debido a quien se referían como ''el'', en otras palabras al sujeto que sólo lo utilizó y jugó con sus sentimientos. Sus padres no querían que se atrasara así que continúo con sus estudios desde casa y recibiendo tutoría de Kyle. A decir verdad, a Tweek le agradaba el grupo de Stan, a excepción de Cartman, pero Kenny es aquel al que le tiene más aprecio debido a toda la ayuda y apoyo que le brindo durante y después de aquella decepción amorosa.

Aún recuerda esa noche cuando salió huyendo con lágrimas en sus ojos de la fiesta que se celebraba entre los adolescentes del pueblo en el Lago Stark y como alguien lo alcanzo y posteriormente abrazo mientras le consolaba y decía que todo estará bien para después darle un casto beso en los labios. Debido a lo empañado provocado por el llanto y a la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido no pudo distinguir de quien se trataba pero cuando visualizo unos ojos azules y cabello rubio brillante tuvo la certeza de que se trataba de Kenny.

Cada vez que se acordaba de dicha escena no podía evitar ruborizarse, sin embargo no debía confundir su amistad con algo más, ya que tenía miedo de perder a su querido amigo para siempre, así que por ello procuro nunca mencionar el tema. Además, suponía que el mayor se había pasado de más con los tragos y por lo tanto tal vez sólo hizo aquello para que se calmara, después de todo por ahí se corría el rumor de que sentía algo por Butters.

Las horas pasaban y el sol se estaba por ocultar, clientes entraban y salían, Craig podría aparecer en cualquier momento y el chico de camisa verde oliva comenzaba a ponerse más nervioso de lo normal. ¿Debía rechazar o aceptar su invitación?

\- Kenny, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro que si Twinkie, te escucho – Acepto con gusto mientras preparaba un pedido.

\- Bueno, ¿t-tú crees que yo podría salir con alguien y funcione?

\- Tweek… – El tono de voz le cambio por uno más serio - Lo que te hizo ese bastardo no debe afectarte, sé que fue tu primer amor pero no el amor de tu vida, así que sí, estoy seguro que algún día encontraras a alguien con quien serás feliz.

\- Gracias Ken – Agradeció el rubio menor con una sonrisa.

\- Siempre es un placer – Dijo devolviendo el gesto para después ver su reloj.

\- Bien debo irme jefecito, nos vemos mañana.

\- Hasta mañana – Se despidió y se puso a pensar en lo que su amigo le había dicho. Tenía razón, debía buscar la felicidad y no lo lograría con una actitud negativa.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas salir en una cita conmigo? – Estaba muy enfocado en lo que pensaba que no se dio cuenta de cuando el pelinegro de ojos azules había llegado y ahora que se encontraba frente a él tenía su respuesta y más determinación que nunca antes en su vida.

\- S-sí.

…

 **Si les parece que no es enfocado al creek déjenme decirles damas y caballeros que están equivocados, esto es completamente Craig x Tweek pero recuerden que todo a su tiempo.  
Twinkie: es un pastelillo relleno de crema, me gusto como sobrenombre para Tweek de parte de Kenny.  
Dejen sus bellos reviews, acepto propuestas para el desarrollo de la historia.  
Saludos y abrazos galácticos.**


End file.
